juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Shinomiya
Haruka Shinomiya (篠宮 遥, Shinomiya Haruka) is a supporting female character in the Unlimited Fafnir series. She is the homeroom teacher of Brynhildr Class and the battle commander of Midgard during emergencies, holding the rank of Colonel. She is also a former D, as well as the former student body president and the former captain of the Dragon Subjugation Squad. Appearance Haruka is portrayed as a young woman in her twenties with long black hair tied in a ponytail and hazel eyes. Her usual outfit consists of a black suit and skirt with a white shirt and a blue tie. Personality Haruka has been shown to care very much for her students and Ds in general, having joined the Dragon Subjugation Squad as a student in order to prove that Ds are beneficial to humanity and not monsters. During times of crisis, she always remains calm and collected when giving orders and is a charismatic leader. She has also shown the capability to make difficult decisions, such as the time when she ordered Mitsuki Mononobe to kill her sister, Miyako Shinomiya, who had transformed into a Dragon, or when she allowed NIFL troops to land on Midgard in order to execute Iris Freyja during the Leviathan crisis so that no other D would have to be burdened by the responsibility. Because of her attitude and talent, she is admired by most of her students. Haruka can also be a bit naive, as she easily believed 'Black' Vritra's words about Yuu being a pervert. According to Miyako, Haruka hates losing and gets easily embarrassed when praised. Background Two years before the start of the series, Haruka was the captain of the Dragon Subjugation Squad who headed out to exterminate 'Purple' Kraken. However, unbeknownst to everyone, Kraken was targeting Haruka's younger sister, Miyako, who transformed into a Kraken as well upon approaching the dragon. When Mitsuki succeeded in vanquishing the original Kraken with her antimatter arrow, Haruka tearfully ordered her on her authority to fire on her transformed sister as well, understanding that there was no other way. Sometime after those events, Haruka lost her powers as a D, having reached the appropriate age, and became a teacher at Midgard, as well as the battlefield commander in times of emergency, as a way to atone for her part in her sister's death. At that time, she also entered into a blood pact with Charlotte B. Lord, taking in her blood to become her follower, something which drastically enhanced her regenerative capabilities. Plot Dragon's Eden Haruka was introduced for the first time during Volume 1, where she welcomed Yuu Mononobe into the class and filled him in on the role of Midgard as a front-line base against the Dragons. During the test to select the members for the anti-Basilisk operation, Haruka selected Yuu as a reserve member of the Dragon Subjugation Squad and was surprised to see Iris' new way of attacking (namely causing explosions), selecting her as a regular member of the Squad. When 'White' Leviathan attacked Midgard, Haruka coordinated the defense against the Dragon. When it seemed that Leviathan would eventually break through, Haruka decided to allow NIFL personnel to land on Midgard in order to terminate Iris if the final defense line was broken. This was done in order to avoid unnecessary friction with NIFL and because Haruka did not wish to burden Mitsuki with the guilt of having to kill another classmate after Miyako. However, she eventually agreed to let Yuu drive away the soldiers. Scarlet Innocent In Volume 2, Haruka escorted Yuu to Charlotte's office for his physical examination, warning him that the principal was an odd person. Following the conclusion of the health examinations, Haruka explained to everyone that the purpose of the examination was to check whether any D's dragon mark had changed color since 'Red' Basilisk was moving out of its habitat. When Tear Lightning was brought into Brynhildr Class after the incident she caused at the student assembly, Haruka assigned Yuu as her supervisor, asking him to teach her basic studies, common sense and the rules of Midgard. Haruka also took part in Brynhildr Class' beach party alongside Charlotte and Mica Stuart. During Hekatonkheir's attack on Midgard, Haruka was missing, but was revealed to be fine after the battle's conclusion. Crimson Catastrophe In Volume 3, Haruka participated in the operation against Basilisk as the Dragon Subjugation Squad's commanding officer, supporting Yuu's inclusion in the group due to his newfound power to produce anti-gravitational matter. Haruka also took part in the planning for the first operation against Basilisk and helped Yuu contact Loki Jotunheim later on in order to secure Mistilteinn for the Dragon Subjugation Squad's second operation against the Dragon. Spirit Howling When Lisa Highwalker requested for permission for Firill Crest to exit Midgard in order to attend her grandfather's funeral in Volume 4, Haruka declined due to Midgard's rules, apologizing to Firill for being unable to grant her request. After Kili Surtr Muspelheim requested for Midgard Ds to pick her up from the Principality of Erlia, Haruka accompanied Brynhildr Class in their escort mission. Upon being left alone with Kili after arriving at the Principality, Haruka questioned her about her objective and her relationship with Hekatonkheir, but Kili avoided answering. When 'Yellow' Hraesvelgr attacked the royal ball, Haruka led the evacuation of the civilians. During the final battle against the Dragon, Haruka was responsible for sealing off the battle zone, the Great Waterfall of Erlia. Midgard's Carnival In Volume 5, Haruka informed Brynhildr Class of Hekatonkheir's reappearance and of the upcoming school festival that would be held in order to restore Midgard's credibility as a teaching institute. After stating that they would decide on their class activity when Iris was present, Haruka told Yuu to head to Charlotte's office afterwards. Two weeks before the festival, Haruka informed everyone that both 'Green' Yggdrasil and Hekatonkheir had vanished after engaging in battle. During Yggdrasil's assault on Midgard, Haruka was charged with chasing after it, securing Ariella Lu, who had escaped from Yggdrasil's clutches, in the process. Emerald Tempest In Volume 6, Haruka was shown teaching the students of Brynhildr Class about modern history, until her lecture was interrupted by Charlotte's arrival. When Charlotte ordered the entire class to head to Asgard's First Laboratory in order to combat Yggdrasil, Haruka expressed concern over Charlotte's apparent haste, but was brushed off by her. Upon reaching Japan, Haruka was introduced to Kenya Miyazawa, director of Asgard's laboratory, and bore witness to Kili's assault at the lab. She then took part in the strategy meeting where Director Miyazawa explained Yggdrasil's true nature and the countermeasure he had prepared against it. When Yggdrasil became active, Haruka joined her students in putting some distance between themselves and the Dragon while gathering information about its position. Haruka then split her students into teams and sent them to destroy Yggdrasil's branches in order to halt its advance. After Yuu's secret was revealed to everyone, Haruka was shocked when Mitsuki announced her intention to resign as captain of the Dragon Subjugation Squad in order to assault Yggdrasil. When the modification of Tear's horns by Kili was complete and the Dragon Subjugation Squad prepared to head towards Yggdrasil's main body, Haruka stated that she would leave everything to them, addressing Mitsuki as captain of the Dragon Subjugation Squad. After the Dragon Subjugation Squad's victory over Yggdrasil, Haruka accompanied everyone back to the research lab. Black Nemesis In Volume 7, following the destruction of the Asgard lab, Haruka allowed the students of Brynhildr Class to visit Yuu and Mitsuki's house, while she remained in Tokyo to handle the aftermath of the battle with Yggdrasil. Following the newborn Kraken Zwei's approach to Nanato City, Haruka contacted her students to warn them of the Dragon's approach. After narrating the events that led to Zwei's birth and escape, Haruka ordered everyone to remain on standby until a helicopter picked them up, while also exhibiting her reluctance in having to rely on Mitsuki again. Upon their arrival, Haruka explained Kraken Zwei's traits to the Dragon Subjugation Squad, along with the plan to eliminate her. Following Kraken Zwei's imprisonment, Haruka consoled Mitsuki for being unable to fire at Zwei due to her resembling Miyako. When 'Black' Vritra assaulted NIFL's base with the intent of taking out Mitsuki, Haruka issued battle orders to everyone and sent them to combat the Dragon. Amethyst Rebirth In Volume 8, following the marking of Brynhildr Class' girls by Kraken Zwei, Haruka contacted Charlotte with the intent of having her use her power in order for everyone to leave from the NIFL base before they took measures against them. Following their relocation to a mountain villa, Haruka was surprised to hear from Jeanne Hortensia that Kraken Zwei had briefly treated her as a parent. Based on that information and after checking everyone's dragon marks, Haruka proposed that they should try to reason with her first, selecting herself, Jeanne and Yuu for this mission. Shortly afterwards, however, Haruka informed everyone that NIFL's troops were approaching the villa. After Yuu expressed his opinion that they should intercept them, Haruka handed over command of the operation to him while she stood on standby in the villa along with most of her students. Following the destruction of the villa, Haruka and her students relocated to a nearby volcanic crater lake. During the operation against Kraken Zwei, Haruka waited for her approach alongside Yuu and Jeanne. Although appealing to her appeared to be effective, Zwei soon showed her true colors by attempting to mark Yuu as her mate and then lashing out at them after Yuu rejected her. Despite the hybrid's obvious hostility, Haruka still attempted to persuade her, refusing to give the order to attack to the Dragon Subjugation Squad. When Kraken Zwei attempted to attack Yuu, Haruka shielded him with her body, suffering a grievous wound in the process. After apologizing to Yuu for being unable to harm Zwei and thanking him for calling her strong, Haruka seemingly died. However, following the conclusion of the battle against Zwei, Haruka was shown to be alive and unscathed, explaining to a confused Yuu that she possessed powerful regenerative abilities due to having received Charlotte's blood. Afterwards, she explained to Yuu that he was isolated from the rest of the class due to the fact that he had marked everyone as his mates, while also apologizing for treating him like this even though he had saved her niece. Cerulean Engage In Volume 9, Haruka attempted to convince Kraken Zwei to accept the name Shion, which was her sister's favorite flower, but was met with Zwei's adamant refusal, much to Haruka's sadness. However, thanks to Yuu's words, the hybrid accepted her new name, making Haruka overjoyed. During NIFL's attempt to invade Midgard under the pretext of an inspection, Haruka led the students of Brynhildr Class, Kili, Vritra, Jeanne and Shion to Charlotte's underground cottage in order to hide them from NIFL along with Yuu. After warning everyone not to cross their boundaries as students and asking them to exercise caution in case of unforeseen circumstances, Haruka departed alongside Mica. Invisible Successor In Volume 10, it was mentioned by Charlotte that Haruka had taken command of the Dragon Subjugation Squad and had them raise wind barriers to prevent NIFL's troops from advancing. Prismatic Garden In Volume 11, Haruka introduced Kili, Vritra, Jeanne and Shion to the rest of Brynhildr Class and assigned them their seats, while also warning Kili to behave. When Charlotte announced that a school festival would be held for Midgard's students, Haruka enlisted the help of Yuu and his friends with her yakisoba stall, offering to teach everyone how to make them during the weekend. During the barbecue party, Haruka apologized to Yuu for wearing a swimsuit after being told by the girls that he had a fetish for breasts due to an earlier misunderstanding. Although Yuu attempted to straighten things out, he ended up praising her beauty, causing Haruka to become embarrassed. Eventually, she began teaching everyone how to make yakisoba, although she was frequently distracted by Shion's cuteness. Darkness Disaster In Volume 12, after being informed about the fact that the Ninth True Dragon was lurking inside Mitsuki, Haruka asked Yuu to watch over her and not let her out of the dormitory before leaving to notify Charlotte of the recent events. Following the completion of Marduk, Haruka joined Brynhildr Class in heading towards 'Eternal Longevity' Bahamut's location. Although she expressed concern over whether they would make it in time to intercept the True Dragon, Yuu assured her that there would be no problem. Following Atla’s tampering with Marduk’s systems and her subsequent capture, Haruka agreed to Loki's request to release her, but asked for explanations. Afterwards, she had a strategy meeting with the entirety of the Dragon Subjugation Squad regarding the operation against Bahamut, assuming the role of commander during both confrontations with it. Powers and Abilities Dark Matter Generation (formerly): As a former D, Haruka possessed the power to generate and manipulate dark matter like all Ds. However, having reached the age of twenty, her powers have now completely disappeared. *'Ama no Murakumo': Haruka's Fictional Armament, which took the form of a massive sword emitting faint violet light. **'First Sword - Water Flash': Haruka unleashes a torrent of water by performing an iai technique, capable of easily cutting through iron. Blood Pact: After losing her powers as a D, Haruka took in Charlotte's blood directly, drastically enhancing her ability to recover from injuries. She was shown to recover from a fatal wound after being pierced by Kraken Zwei's mithril hair, despite the severity of her injury. Relationships Miyako Shinomiya Haruka's younger sister, whom she cared for very much. She was shown to be tearfully heartbroken when Miyako turned into a Dragon, which forced her to order her execution. Mitsuki Mononobe A former classmate and currently one of her students, as well as her successor to the position of captain of the Counter-Dragon Squad. Despite the fact that Mitsuki was the one who shot down Miyako, Haruka doesn't hold a grudge towards her and is often seen worrying about Mitsuki's mental state due to her pushing herself too much. Yuu Mononobe Yuu is another one of her students. While they have a relatively formal relationship, Haruka acts sometimes as an older sister figure towards Yuu, although she does mistake him for a pervert due to misunderstandings from time-to-time. Haruka is also grateful towards Yuu for saving her niece's life and convincing her to accept the name Shion later on. She also becomes embarrassed whenever Yuu compliments her, hinting that she might be somewhat attracted to him. Shion Zwei Shinomiya Haruka's niece and daughter of her deceased sister, Miyako. Despite the hybrid's intial ferocity and lack of human emotions, Haruka desperately tried to reason with her during the Counter-Dragon Squad's operation against her. When Shion was turned into a human and accepted Haruka's name for her later on, Haruka was shown to be overjoyed. She also tends to lose her composure whenever Shion acts in a cute manner. Trivia *Ama no Murakumo was the original name of the Kusanagi-no-tsurugi, a sword which is one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan. *According to Miyako, Haruka has a sweet tooth. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females